Waking Up
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet a former fbi agent being a private investigator. they team up for a case in Savannah georgia. there is a kidnapping of African American kids, and it might be aliens.


This is my first attempt at an x-file fan fiction. So be kind! – ArielleProd1982

Waking Up

Mulder carried her across the artic and completely naked in his arms. But that didn't matter, what matter was he had found her. He had fixed it. He had succeeded in bringing her from the brink of death. How many more times will his partner have to go through being abducted and being tested on just because of his foolish missions.

This of course was just an after thought to what really was going on today. He was riding to work in his Ford Taurus and in his FBI suite. He was still on the job and his mission today was to talk Scully into transferring to another department. It was for the best. He could get a new partner who would have skepticism. He could do the X-files on his own. He could solve the crimes…he just didn't want Scully to be the victim any more.

Skinner stated that Scully was back to work yesterday looking through her own file. Good old Skinner has changed over the years and has become a friend also. What if something happened to him? Where would he be? Nowhere fast was in his mind. The next few hours will be painful, and Mulder would have to convince Scully… Dana Scully that she will be better off retiring early or moving to a less dangerous position. She could be a doctor and have an easy life. Mulder could go on. He didn't want anything to happen to her anymore.

Thinking back to what had happened, the bee bites… the illness… the abduction…the almost frozen body to be used as food for the aliens. This is the story of his life. Duane Berry abducted her. She was then to abduct her later on in the artic and he didn't want to think of it.

----------

Emily Smith was parking her small Jeep Wrangler into its parking space. She was tired of traffic and this was her first day on the independent circuit of an independent detective. She loved the idea. She had no one to tell her no, and she had no one to tell her what to do. She got exposed to that in the FBI and she didn't want to deal with that anymore. She was young and in her early twenties. She had been a special agent for finding serial killers. She found them all right but usually ended in blood, guts, guns flaring, and finding the most gross of situations. She then would stumble upon cases of serial killers that could be classified as those X-files that circle around the FBI.

She never met Special Agent Mulder or Dana Scully but she had heard a lot about them from her department. They dealt with interesting cases and mostly the phenomenon beyond most people spectrum. She believed in the weird phenomenon, and aliens. She would never tell anyone this but when she was twelve she was either abducted by aliens or kidnapped by those government conspirators that Mulder complains about. Emily was smart enough not to talk about her experiences and there for no one knows of what happened to her, but her experience wasn't the same as Scully's. She wasn't tortured or experimented on.

She sighed before she would start to think of her experience again. She had work to do, so into her office she went. It was near the FBI building, and had Private Investigator on the front. She figures she will get cases the FBI wouldn't get because she was an investigator, but it wouldn't be the drama of the FBI. She wouldn't have to go through the same channels as the FBI just to get something done but then again she would miss all the advantages of being in the FBI.

Dana Scully was a woman with no fear for aliens even though she had been through hell many times. She still felt weak from what she had been through but she couldn't leave Mulder by himself… not after what happened before the bee bit her. She remembered his lips being so close. His arms being so caring when he got her out. She remembered him being in the hospital when they got back from the artic. She was walking on the streets of DC getting a Starbucks coffee. Vette white mocha with no whip cream is what she got.

She stopped as she saw what seem to her if she remembered correctly an FBI agent getting out of a Wrangler Jeep. She had parallel parked, and had entered what the sign said, Private Investigator Emily Smith on the window, and Investigator in bright red lights.

She didn't know Smith personally but had seen her a few times in the elevator before going down to the basement to where her office was. Emily was got tough assignments in the serial killer squad and she couldn't be older then twenty-five. Dana Scully wondered if she should ask why she was stepping into an Investigator's office. She didn't know Smith was having a hard time in the FBI. Perhaps she could talk her into coming back, she heard it was her brain that cracked a lot of hard cases across the nation. She had a different way of thinking they said.

"Hey Smith." Scully said before Smith went into the building. Smith looked around on the street and then stared at her.

"Hi, Scully right?" Smith turned to her as Scully made it up to her.

"Yes. You are with the serial killer department right?" Smith shook her head. Scully raised an eyebrow.

"I quit. It was becoming uncomfortable working for the government. I rather work solo." Smith gestured for her to go in the office. Scully followed. The office was nice. There were Macs and PC computers. There was a desk up front, file cabinets, chairs; a label on a desk says Private Investigator Emily Smith. There was more in the room, like the ticking clock, pencil holder, a calendar, but she had no receptionist yet. Oh, did Scully mention the nice touch of an answering machine attached to the phone.

"You were good at your job. I'd hate to see them loose a good agent." Smith shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought it was my thing, but its not. I rather work without the bureaucracy. I just answer to myself." Scully took a sip of her hot coffee.

"Yes, there is safety within numbers. Do you have a partner?" Scully's cell phone rang. She looked at her wristwatch and saw it was 910. She was late. Mulder was probably worrying that something had happened to her.

"Mulder I'm all right. I'm talking to Smith." There was a pause.

"Smith?" As if on cue, Smith's phone rang. Scully just raised an eyebrow and watched as Smith took the call on the phone on her desk.

"You know, Special Agent Smith. I saw her on the street walking into a Private Investigator's Office with her name on it, and had to ask her a few questions." Mulder went quiet.

"Wasn't she on the special unit for serial killers?" Scully was trying to over hear Smith's conversation but she was real soft.

"Yes, so I stopped to see what she was doing. I also got some coffee from Starbucks. FBI coffee sucks." Mulder laughs.

"Where are you?" Scully knew Smith wasn't that far from the Bureau, and Mulder could walk there.

"So do you know who kidnapped your daughter?" That was the first thing Smith said pretty loudly as if to speak over Scully's voice. Scully wondered about what kind of cases Smith would take.

"I'm just down one block from Starbucks. You can come down, and we can try to convince her to come back to the Bureau." Smith gave her a weird look.

"I'll be down there. I think I saw the sign as I was driving in. Be there in twenty minutes." Scully hung up her cell phone and stood waiting for Smith.

"Okay, so you think your ex had something to do with it? You know my rates and how did you find me? Oh, you got a referral by a friend of mine. I'll be there tomorrow morning to take up the case. No, its okay I don't mind. It does sound a bit odd, but I'm sure it's just a normal case." That got Scully's attention. Normal? How was it abnormal?

She hung up the phone, and looked at Scully in the eye. "I'm not going back to the Bureau. I rather do this alone." Scully saw the look. Everyone in the Bureau knew what happened to her, and that made the necessity for questions about what happened.

"It happens when you're assigned to the X-files." Smith nodded her head. Her fax machine was going off, and papers were being faxed over. Smith went to the fax machine and started taking the papers off the tray.

"Do you want me to let you be?" Scully didn't want to disturb Smith.

"Oh no, its okay. I never thought I'd be talking to you. I admire you in the Bureau. You put up with a lot of shit." Scully gave a slight smile.

"Yes, but I get to do investigation on the abnormal… which I'm curious how your case is abnormal?" Smith shrugged.

"I don't know yet. It's a child kidnapping. I'm getting the information from the father. I'm flying to Savannah Georgia tomorrow to get more information from the police department." Scully crossed her arms. Smith was very secretive person, she could tell.

"You are lying. The father must have told you something. You were in the Bureau for two years and must have learned something about getting information on the phone."

"Look Scully, this is a weird case. His ex hasn't been abducted by aliens before but has watched television shows about aliens and believes in them. She swore it was an Alien that made her crash her car, kidnapped her child, and now is worried tests are being done on her. Of course this hasn't been the only kidnapping in the region, there have been about six child abductions and the father says the police aren't doing enough for them because it's a racial issue. The kids that are being abducted are black, and they say since the police are white… they don't care." Scully wondered how she was able to get that information without even raising her voice once to get Scully's attention. In fact, this case could be on her desk this morning and is why Mulder called.

"You know, this could be a FBI case." Smith shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me. I have a job to do." Scully didn't hear that Smith didn't believe in aliens, or the remote fact that this could just be a sexual predator taking black children, which would be sick.

"You are just as stubborn as my partner Mulder. Is that why you don't get along with your other partners in that department?" Smith shrugged.

"I guess so. Its more personal then that." There was a ring of the bell and they both looked. Scully smiled and felt a rush; it was Mulder.

"Looks like she stumbled on an X-file case Mulder." Mulder eyebrows rose.

"How so?" Smith sighed.

"Its just a kidnapping of black children. The police don't care, and one of the victim father claims that his ex had something to do with it. And his ex is crazy he claims cause she believes it was an alien that made her car crash. There is more, but I really don't want to go into it." Mulder was wearing smelled good today, Scully saw him meet her eyes.

"And they called you because? They should call the FBI for a case like that." Smith shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, all I know is I have friends in Savannah, Georgia. They probably know I'm independent now, so they gave my number out. I don't know to be honest, but I fly out tomorrow. If you want to come, you are more then welcome but don't get in the way of the investigation." Scully snorted.

"Yeah, sure. We will behave." Mulder seemed somewhat puzzled but energized.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Fox Mulder." He held out his hand to Smith. Smith sighed relief. She took it.

"I'm Emily Smith." He looked around the office then back at Smith.

"Do they ever find the kidnapped child?" Emily nods her head.

"Yes and no. The father claims they show up on the side of the street either unconscious enough to be in critical condition, or they are found walking on the side of the street in the middle of the forest. They disappear either in the middle of the night in car crashes, walking to the school bus stops, going to the park, and etc." Mulder nodded his head.

"Do you believe in aliens?" Scully decided it was important to know if Smith believed in aliens.

"Personally I know we can't be the only beings in the universe, but that doesn't mean they are the responsible for kidnapping children. Especially since it seems, who ever is kidnapping is targeting black children." Mulder nodded his head and gave Scully a look.

"So when do you leave tomorrow? Could we leave today?" Scully sighed. She was half joking when she said they got a case.

"I think so. I would have to go home, pack, and get tickets." Mulder looked at Scully. Scully just sipped her coffee for a second.

"That's fine with me." Mulder smiled a grim smile.

"Good. I'll book the tickets; I have a suitcase always packed in my car. I can look in the files for anything in the region of Savannah, Georgia." Smith seemed awkward around them. Mulder seemed not to notice, but Scully would feel like someone is treading on territory that wasn't hers to tread on.

"Just make sure to know who's case this is." There she said it. Scully thought to herself. She wondered with Smith would speak up.

"I know, but you might need some expertise if it is aliens. I've been searching for them for most of my FBI life." Smith sighed. Scully gave a half smile as she sipped her coffee, which was getting cold now.

"Let me call my friend Becca, and then I'll be set." Becca?

"Who is Becca?" Mulder saved Scully from asking.

"She is my friend in the Marine Corps. She will do some searches for any weird flight movement around the Savannah region for me." Scully looked at Mulder and Mulder looked at her.

"Isn't that classified information?" Scully probed. Thinking, she had an inside source into the military and not only that how does her friend have that sort of information.

"Not only that, how can she tell you that information? Wouldn't she get court marshaled for it?" Smith shrugged.

"Sure she can get court marshaled, but she keeps me safe. She is my back up, and does some work with military intelligence. It's no big deal to check for air traffic, and if it is that classified then there was air traffic like that. Some information Becca can't get a hold of, and that's when I know its something abnormal."

"I'm impressed. The only experience with the military I've had is bad." Smith gave a slight smile.

"It depends on the circle you talk to. Even Becca doesn't like the military on some grounds and say they are hiding something even from her. She works at the Pentagon." Scully could only imagine what kind of classified information Emily could get that Mulder and herself could only dream of.

"Well, I'll have to get to know your friend." Smith laughed.

"Yeah, she has been wanting to meet you too." Mulder raised an eyebrow.

"Meet me?" Emily laughed.

"Yes, my partners had a lot to say about you, and I read about your cases. They were just as challenging as finding a serial killer." Mulder looked at her.

"You are that Emily Smith? Special Agent?" Smith smiled.

"Yes, but I think we can talk about this on the plane. I got to call Becca, I'll bring with me the information I can get from her. So if you don't mind? I got to close up and drive home to pack." Mulder glanced at Scully and Scully nodded her head.

"Sounds good. Can we call you on this number?" Scully took a card from the desk.

"Try the cell." Mulder and Scully said their good byes and left together. Now all was quiet, and Scully was talking to Mulder by herself. She wasn't in the comfort of being around someone else. She felt a connection to Mulder stronger then anything else now. Mulder was also silent as they walked back to their office, and their cars to pack for their next case.

"Maybe you should stay behind." Scully stopped walking as Mulder blurted that out. Mulder stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about? We are partners and partners stick together. I'm fine to do this." Mulder shook his head.

"You need a break after what happened to you. You are still weak and I can tell." Scully gave him a hard look.

"Mulder, look. I can take…" Before she could finish her sentence, he put a hand on her shoulder. It was just a hand, but it made her become quiet.

"You sure about that?" Scully sighed.

"Duane Berry was different. He was a kidnapper, and the bee bite was due to us going to that cornfield. It had nothing to do with my ability. I can take care of myself, and lets think of the other seven years of cases where I was able to take care of myself." Mulder looked at her.

"I just don't want you to be abducted again, and this could be dangerously close to happening again." Scully gave him a hard look.

"I don't care. You can't keep me from going. I'm your partner not Smith." Mulder had this look of determination.

"Just this once. I want you to take a break." Scully this time heard the feeling in his voice. Was it feeling? Was it emotion? Was it more then platonic reason? They had almost kissed before, and this had the effect on them. They were now uncomfortable around each other. They didn't know how to act. Mulder was more protective over her now. He tried to make sure she didn't get into trouble, or get in the line of fire. He was that paranoid that something else could go wrong. Skinner was in the same frame of mind. They were all trying to transfer to a different department. Scully refused. There were more reasons then most and that was more then personal. It was the matter of dignity, and being faithful to what she loved. She loved the mysteries, the weirdness of the cases, and she had to keep Mulder grounded. If he was working with Smith who believed in Aliens, no one would keep him grounded to the possibility it could just be a serial killer or a sexual predator.

"And what will you do without me there? I keep you grounded." Mulder sighed.

"I'll have Smith there." Scully shook her head.

"I'm going." She started to walk down the block. Mulder caught up next to her and grabbed her arm. His hand on her arm sent a shiver down her spine, and that was a good shiver. Would she be able to avoid contact with him on this case? It wasn't good to have a relationship with ones partner cause then the partnership becomes more then platonic. Platonic is the best way the relationship needs to be.

"I guess I can stay behind. You might need me here." Mulder looked at her.

"Why suddenly the change?" Scully shrugged.

"You will stay behind? Seriously?" Scully gave him a grim smile.

"Just this once, and if you need me I'll be there." Mulder gave her a sideways glance.

"If its not aliens, I'll drag you in. How about that?" Scully laughed.

"Yea, you know its aliens and we both know it. But remember you need to prove it without a reasonable doubt." His hand was still on her arm. She turned to look at him, and he looked at her. Scully moved her arm from his grasp. They broke the stare, and they both started walking. Scully threw away her coffee. It was cold now.

"If it gets rough, and you can't stand working with Smith. Just call me." Scully was now getting jealous of Smith. Smith shouldn't even be working with the FBI, but she was.

"I don't think it will be a problem." Scully was silent as they walked back. Mulder had his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to come?" Mulder stated. Scully wanted to kick him. Men are so indecisive.

"Look, I don't care what you want. If you want me to stay behind I will, because it might be worth it if I do. We might get another case, and then Smith will have to solve it on her own." Mulder looked at her.

"You wouldn't take a case without me would you?" Scully side glanced at him.

"Well you are. I think I can." Mulder sighed.

"You can come. I rather work with you then have you work by yourself." Scully really didn't want to go. She needed to figure out what kind of relationship she wanted with Mulder. Did she want to go farther then friends? Did she feel more then friendship towards him?

"Mulder, I have to ask you something." They walked in to the FBI building entrance.

"Yes, Scully."

"What happened between us?" She had to know. Mulder went quiet. Did he know either?

"I don't know. I thought I knew, but all I know is I don't want you to be hurt because of my quest to find my sister." That somewhat answered her question but it didn't.

"I mean, we almost…" He gently touched her wrist. She stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"I know. I haven't sorted it out myself yet. I don't know what I want." Scully sighed in relief. Mulder wasn't hoping for anything besides friendship yet, and that was good. But inside, they both felt more for one another and they wouldn't show it. She thought to herself.

"Okay, go buy those plane tickets and tell Skinner where you're going. I'll stay around here. If you need me, don't hesitate to call." Mulder smiled and their eyes met again. It was as if the world stopped. There was definitely more there then before her incident.

Mulder had to stop looking at her like he wanted to kiss her as before. He wanted anything in this world but to ruin the friendship he had with Scully. Scully was the closest to family then he ever had. His sister was gone.

"Well…" Scully coughed which broke the silence. Mulder smiled. He got his wish; she wasn't coming on the next mission but is that what he wanted. He wanted somewhere to find out what he wanted with her. Did he want more then a friendship? Or did he want to go to the next level?

"You better get going Mulder. You have a plan to catch." Scully punch him in the shoulder and walked through the security into the building. Mulder just watched as she went inside the building. He sighed. He would be working with a rookie in his opinion. She only had two years in the FBI and she already was a private investigator. Did she really quit or was she fired? He would have to ask around. He had a plane to catch as Scully said. He would have to make up his mind why he was gone in what he wanted with Scully.

The best way to do that is to have some distance. Right now though, he had to make plane reservation and work with a rookie in the department of an X-file case. He didn't care if she got the phone call, the case was a X-file case and she would have to deal with it.

"Good morning Mulder." The security guard greeted him. Mulder showed his badge and he was searched.

"Very good. Go ahead." He passed through security and went to the elevator. He punched the button. Scully was already gone to the basement. He should at least say goodbye for now.

He went inside the elevator and punched the 8th floor. More people came in and gave him weird looks.

"So Mulder what's your next case?" He knew this assholes name. He was in the serial killer department. He was a prick.

"Hey Bradley. I have a children's kidnapping case to be approved by Skinner." They got to Bradley's floor, which was the 6th floor. Bradley laughed.

"Let me guess, aliens right? You are a nut job just like Barry." Mulder just sighed as the prick got off the elevator. Maybe Mulder should quit, and get his own place and investigate outside the Bureau.

To be continued…..


End file.
